mitchirinekofandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchiri Neko Dash
Mitchiri Neko Dash is a game released for Google Play and Apple App stores. There is also an updated version named Mitchiri Neko Dash DX ~The Journey Around Japan. Its on Ver.1.0.1 Description 1.2 million DL topped's meow! ! youtube Views 2.9 million times! Big hit with more than app 2.8 million downloads! Now the stage is run game in the "very hard cat"! Cute "very hard cat" who is running! Flying! Eaten would! ? New sense handy run game you would play in only tap operation! ------ ■ What ... I "very hard cat"? The shot to keep and why very hard to continue to gather, mysterious and cat-ish creature. Running is such a quirky bunch of very hard cats, flying a big success! ■ How to Play Operation is easy! Just tap the screen moving a finger to the left or right, very hard cat moves from side to side! When you release your finger from the screen very hard cat desperately jump! Compete whether Hashireru to where the shopping street to avoid the obstacle game! ■ unheard of 21 animals run! ? If you pick up a "very hard box" that has fallen very hard cats come Michimichi creaking leather gathered. That number, how up to 21 animals! Like running while becoming the creaking leather with 21 animals is a cat lover must see ... duck? ■ point of the game "Fishmonger" is After appearing very hard cats is simultaneously attacked in search of tuna. At once a high scoring and earn a chance! and you collect if you collect the higher score is aim! Collection items are also rich! Collect the "Nyankore card", you know the very hard cats of ecology to be worried about! Operable character is a total of 50 characters! Also the character of the draw down this game! ! Navigation Walkthrough If you can't read japanese then you'll have trouble with navigating the menu, so this is why I made this. To start, press on or around the golden fish. Main room You will then see a room with a purple book, a cat, a remote, and a few other things. Keep in mind that when making a choice the Red cat is Yes and the Blue cat is No. The purple book '---' The book shows a page with slots and japanese words. The words are ずかん (top) for "Player", プレイヤー (left). This tab is a list of players you have bought. Tab にゃんこれ (middle) stands for "Nyankore" or nyancolle card. you can collect nyancolle cards while you run''.'' This book shows you the cards you've collected with details on them. Unsure on what the tabs separating the cat photos are for exactly. My guess is that it is a way to separate the common, uncommon, and rare cards. The cat '---' The cat is your character and tapping him/her/it will cause a large ball of cats to fall down and open the character menu. Here is where you can upgrade you cat or get a new one! The one you are looking at is you. To upgrade you have to press the yellow tab under the cat and tap Red '(yes) or '''blue '(no). To get a new cat press either the left or right arrows on the sides. New cats will cost you either "'''Coins"' '''or "'Gold coins'". The coins are picked up from the main game.You can obtain gold neko coins from the main game(they are very rare) and buying them with real money. Once you have more than one cat and you want to change, go to the one you picked and press the '''red cat' on the bottom. The remote '---' This remote is the options menu. The top slider is for music and the bottom slider is for sound effects. At the very bottom of the remote there are two labels. The label on the left will show you all the tutorial text boxes. The label on the right will take you to a website with terms and other such things. Back at the main menu you will see a carrot, a baton, a ' shirt', a tag thingy, and a red cat. The carrot '''--- I have no idea what this does or how to buy it!'' The baton '''--- I have no idea what this does or how to buy it! ''The shirt ''--- '''I have no idea what this does or how to buy it! The tag thingy '---' This tag says "合計" or Total amount/Sum total. If you click one of the items from above it will add the cost to the paper. I think it is part of how you buy the items. ''The red cat --- If you tap the red cat It will load the game. '''This is how you start the game. In the game You want to collect as many brown, silver, and gold coins as possible. These gold coins are not the same Gold coins from the Main room'. ''Collect coins fills the Power up meter on the left. When the meter it full, touch it to go into power up mode There are '''green paper bags' on the ground while you run. Collecting the Green paper bag gives you adorable cat followers. Cat followers '''will follow you until you find a '''sushi bar. Cat followers '''will get caught on the obstacles and will disappear if they don't get unstuck. Jumping will get you and your '''cat followers '''over small obstacles like benches and other cats. The game will alert you of an upcoming '''sushi bar to deposit your adorable friends for points. There are also pink card or nyancolle card which you can collect while you run. When and if you die from a lion attack or falling behind it will, to my educated guess, ask you if you want to revive. It will give you 10 seconds to decide, remember red is yes and''' blue is no'. pressing will cause a game over scene and will show your score and coins earned. There are two buttons on the bottom, one ''Blue and one yellow. The yellow one will restart the dashing game. The blue one causes you to go back to the '''''Main room. 'Buying new cats' As you progress through the game you can buy new cats to run with and each of them has their own perks and powers (and maybe shortcomings). Here is a list of them, starting from the first cat (the normal type that you start the game with) and proceeding to the right: (This is all through Google translate, very educated guess and experience, so please fix it if you find something incorrect and help fill in the blank) *'Normal type: '(At level 7) **Total score after each run bonus: 11% **Increase the time of item's effect by 0.5 sec *'Mike (Calico): '(At level 7) **Total score after each run bonus: 14% **Increase the time of the tuna can's effect by 1.6 sec *'Mutchiri (The big fat cat): '(At level 1) **Jumping force reduced '''by 30% (which means you cannot jump over obstacles at all-you can only jump to collect coins) **Total coins after each run increase by 20% *'Honey Bee: '(At level 1) - costs 20 000 bronze coins **Can jump '''twice '''consecutively (which means you can jump in mid-air) **Total score after each run bonus: 15% *?????: (At level 1) - costs 30 000 bronze coins **Cat box bonus increase by 10% (which mean you have more followers when collecting green boxs) **Total score after each run bonus: 20% *'''Akodion (the one playing 'the organetto (squeeze box)):' (At level 1) - costs 22 golden coin **Cat attraction increase by 100% (which means it will be easier to maintain your followers) **Detective kit (the magnet) time increase by 3 sec *'Mucho: (the one playing the maracas): '(At level 1) - costs 40 golden coins **Power up mode meter fill faster by 30% **Power up time increase by 2 sec *'Lion: '(At level 1) - costs 60 golden coins *'?????: '(At level 1) - costs 70 golden coins *'Mecha Mitchiri:' (At level 1) - costs 100 golden coins **Has 2 lives (Which means it won't be game over after one hit) **Total score after each run bonus: 30%